tmnt_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikoto
Mikoto 尊 or Miko is a Snow Leopard Mutant Female, which was actually a human. Her weapon is some kind of Bo-Staff. Miko invented it herself and upgraded it many times. Mikoto belongs to Dat-Jojo from deviantart . Personality Mikoto is very jittery and very adventurous. She loves to explore or invent new things. Miko is very intelligent. She is able to detect and analyze situations in a matter of seconds. Despite her intelligence she never rebounds with her knowledge. When she draws or works on new ideas she is often absorbed in her own world and very silent. But she is actually not the silent type. On the contrary, Miko loves to explain things and enjoys discussions. However, Miko has her own point of view and it is not easy to change her opinion. She states her opinion and stands for it, no matter what other people say. It doesn't matter to her what other people think about her. She is always herself, no matter what. You can say that Miko is very stubborn. Usually Miko is not that easy provoke, but if it comes to a quarrel then she can be very aggressive and loud. She hates to be bossed around and generally acts according to her own head. Therefore she often argued with people like Leo. In addition, Miko loves to fight. That's because of the Serum the kraang tested on her. Even though she doesn't show it as much as Raph and Casey do, she has lots of fun during fights. Mikoto is very temperamentally. Miko is very resilient and an optimist .She always tries to see the good in everything, even with setbacks. So you can say that she is very patient. Still, she finds it hard to deal with slow-witted people. She just doesn't know what she should talk about with them. Nevertheless, Miko is always helpful, helping others happily with their problems and always tries to stay friendly. Just don't argue with her and everything is fine. Appearance After she got mutated Mikoto turned into a snow leopard Mutant. She has fur all over her body and her face is no longer human. She has the ears, the tail and nose of a snow leopard. Her eyes changed a lot, too. Her left eye turned black. Her right eye turned white and the sclera changed to black. Miko's hands still look like human hands even though they are in fur. She bandaged her left upper arm, torso, her left thigh, her fingers and the end of her tail. Mikoto wears a light pink mask over her eyes and has a cape in the same color. She has dark shoes on her feet which are a bit like paws, just bigger. Miko wears a pink tanktop and a pink skirt with black waistband. Over the tanktop she wears a black strapless shirt. She has a bandage over her nose, too, because she has a scar there,which has been caused by the Kraang. On her right upper arm she's got a holder for her Bo-Staff and on her right thigh she has a little pocket for other things. Besides this she has two piercings in each ear. Mikoto always wears a chain with a yellow flash around her neck. Abilities Even though Mikoto doesn't really look like a great fighter, she really is one. When she still was human, she had no idea of how to fight or protect herself. This changed when the Kraang used a new serum on her. She was now able to use Nin- and Taijutsu perfectly. She can't really remember how much she had to practice, because the Kraang had the control over her mind. But the fact that she mastered Nin- and Taijutsu didn't change the fact that she is more fast than strong. Her body is made for speed and agility, not for physical strength. Miko ownes a weapon, the M-Staff, but she prefers to fight without it most of the time. Besides all of this Miko is able to use impressive quick logical thinking and mathematical calculations while in combat, just like Donnie. Biography Mikoto was an ordinary human girl. She was born in Germany, but they moved when she was 15 years old. She was always a very intelligent and wild child. Miko always had her own head and didn't care about other people's opinion of her. She always wanted to learn new things and seemed to really love nature. The Elementary school was almost too easy for her and so was middle school. She never had to learn and always had good grades. That's why her classmates started to dislike her, even though she never bragged about her intelligence. After they had moved it became better. She got to know April and the two became friends. Outside of school they never really did something together, because they had other interests and April seemed to be very busy. Mikoto used her time to invent new things, to draw and to read. After she found a strange, purple glowing gadget she started to experiment with it. She discovered that this gadget was a teleporter. After many experiments she was able to bundle the power of the teleporter in a gemstone. She secured it on a barcelet together with two little feathers. She named it The Cel-Port and started to wear it all the time. One evening Mikoto was in the library and now on her way home, she met a Kraang without robotic equipment. Normal people would have screamed and ran away, but you know that Mikoto isn't that normal. She wanted to talk to the strange looking Brain thing. She didn't know that they were called Kraang, she knew nothing about them. Mikoto had bad luck, because not long after she tried to talk to the Brain thing, Kraang Droides appeared out of nowhere. One hit her head and knocked her unconscious. They took her with them into their Dimension . They started to experiment with her and called her "Project Snow". They mutated her with a snow leopard. The Kraang started to work on an serum which could make a person very good in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. They tested it on Mikoto and it was a complete success. They turned Mikoto into a battle machine, using a special neck ring to control her. In one battle she met the turtles and attacked them. The fight was very hard, but after Donnie found out that she was controlled by the Kraang they successfully removed the neck ring. She passed out and they took her with them. After she woke up in their lair she was very confused, but didn't try to attack them. She told them everything she could remember. When April came to visit the turtles Mikoto remembered her. Mikoto started to live with them. Weapons Mikoto uses some kind of Bo-Staff. She invented it herself, so it's not a normal one. When she carries it with her, it's only the quarter of its normal size. It transforms into a normal sized Bo-staff when she presses a hidden button. Also the staff is made out of a special metal, you can't break this staff. Mikoto also used Shuriken and other ninja equipment. Inventions *The Cel-Port - The Cel-Port is a teleporter which looks like a barcelet, Mikoto always wears it on her Hand. *The M-Staff - The M-Staff is a kind of Bo-Staff and Mikoto's weapon. She invented it herself and is really proud of how it turned out. Relationships Friends *Donatello - A good friend of Mikoto and her former crush. She loves his personality and his intelligence. He always seems to understand her. They often invent things together. Mikoto starts blushing around him very fast and she is often very nervous even though you can't see that, because she is very good at hiding it. It hurts Miko that he has such a huge crush on April O'Neil. That's why she started to dislike her. Miko eventually gets over her crush for Donnie as she accepts that he will never like her in that kind of way. She's eventually able to just see him as a very close friend. *Raphael - He is a good friend of Mikoto, too. Mikoto loves to fight, just like Raph, even though she doesn't show it as much as he does. So they have some things in common, not as much as Miko and Donnie but still. She kind of likes his hot headed personality, finding it strangly cute. In the beginning she only sees him as a very good friend and acts very casual around him, sometimes even cheeky as she likes to see his reactions. However the more time passes by the more time she seems to spent with him. After getting over her crush for Donnie she eventually realizes that she might like Raph more than she would admit. His personality is sometimes difficult to understand and Miko finds that rather intresting. She wants to understand him. Mikoto often watches him while he's training or working out and she often starts to draw him. Sometimes even unconsciously. Miko is not sure if she should tell Raph about her feelings as she is very unsure what he might think about her. She is scared of getting rejected and possibly destroying their friendship. Therefore she decided to keep quiet for now. *Leonardo - Well, not easy. Mikoto hates to get orders and because Leo is the leader and kind of always gives orders, she sometimes argues with him. She dislikes this part of him. Besides that she can't understand why he loves 'Space Heros' so much, because she hates the way the Anime was drawn. Still she likes to help him, when he has problems. Especially when he has problems with Karai. *Michelangelo - Mikoto hates the fact that Mikey loves to prank her. She starts yelling at him sometimes, but still she likes joking around with him, even though she doesn't do this very often. Because Mikey isn't the smartest, she sometimes doesn't know what to talk about with him. However they do share their love for comics. *April O'Neil - One word: complicated. When Mikoto was still a human, they used to be good friends. They went to the same school and sometimes they hung out together. But later when Miko was no longer human, they start to hang out less. Besides Miko starts to fall in love with Donnie. He however has a crush on April, Miko startes disliking her because of that fact. Later on when Miko starts to see Donnie only as a close friend her disliking for April slowly starts to disappear. They start to kind of be friends again, evenso they aren't as close as they use to be. Allies *Casey Jones - They know each other since Miko was human. Even though they didn't know each other that well, they talked a few times. Mikoto kind of likes him, because he has much in common with Raph. Besides she likes the fact that he seems to like April. *Hamato Yoshi - Better known as Splinter. For Mikoto he is the father of the Turtles. She sometimes trains with him as well, so he is kind of her Sensei. Even though she never called him Sensei. She thinks that he is very wise and she accepts him for that. Enemies *Kraang - When Mikoto first met a Kraang she was very interested in him. She tried to talk to him, but failed and got caught by Kraangdroids. She was captured in their Dimension a long time and felt very bad and weak. So you can say that she really started to hate the Kraang and of course they are her enemies. But Mikoto is very impressed with their technology. She was able to use one of there teleporter to invent The Cel-Port. *Shredder - Even though Mikoto never met him, he is an enemy. She just knows him from stories the turtles told her. Quotes * "I will kill you so hard, you will die to death!" ~ to enemies *"How about No." ~ loves to say that *"So funny I forget to laugh" ~ whe she dislikes a joke Gallery No escape from the Krang.png Human Sheet.png Donnie x miko by yunachanfairy-d7stsrp.jpg Torso.png Mikoto sweater chibi © supichu dA.png|Chibi Sweater Time commission__mikoto_by_dilailah-d6c7tnq.jpg|Peace gift_for_misaki_by_oodemonheartoo-d6c8q9j.png|Night Sky trapped_in_the_same_story__by_fay_the_cheetah-d6os8x0.png|With OCs from Friends hehe__hi__donnie_____by_fay_the_cheetah-d6bnnkd.gif|Blushing <3 Just be sweet 01.png|Be Cute Sweet Valentines Day.png|Sweet Valentines Day First Time Meet Kraang.png|First time meeting the Kraang Old Sheet.png|Very old Sheet Human and Mutant but still the same.png|Human and Mutant but still the same Bro Fist MiDo.png|Well done Donnie Pillow Hug.png|Donnie Pillow Hug A cake for you.png|A cake for you © aicccce dA.png|Smile <3 Trivia *She loves singing but is a bit shy about it. *Her eye color is very special. That's because of the Kraang. When they used the serum on her, her eyes changed extremely. *Mikoto loves drawing and reading a lot. *She can speak a japanese. *When she was still human, she wanted to have two kids when she was grown up. *Her favorite colors are pastel and neon. *Her favorite food is meat and her least favorite food is vegetables. *Her favorite time of the day is night, but she loves the evening as well. *Her favorite season is spring, because it's not too hot and not too cold. *Mikoto likes Japan a lot. *She is scared of thunderstorms. Dat-Jojo (talk) 21:52, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Category:OC Category:Mutant Category:Female